


Midnight Considerations

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Category: 3Below (Cartoon), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, as he figures out his crushes, questioning!steve is bi or pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: Steve stays up late at night as he considers his past, present, future, his crushes, and his identity





	Midnight Considerations

It was a weird feeling and one Steve wished wasn’t keeping him up into the night.He didn’t know what to make of it.It was a light, fluttery feeling in his chest, similar to what he’d once sort of felt about Eli (they’d danced around the topic of what exactly they were to each other before deciding on just (close) friends for now).That meant he had to be gay, right?You like guys like That, you’re Gay.That was the truth.Facts and all that.

So, why did he feel like this about _Aja_?She was a girl.Not only that, she was a _weird_ girl.She didn’t even try to appear fashionable or fit in with anyone else, either.From the moment she’d arrived at Arcadia High, she and her brother had been at the lowest rung of the social food chain.That should mean she was beneath Steve’s consideration, unless he was going to bully her (which he was _not,_ he didn’t do _that_ anymore).

He should Be Concerned about her social standing.Being at the top, being _noticed_ , the king, the center of attention, was _everything.W_ hen everyone loved you, you don’t have to think about those who didn’t (even if those ones was arguably the most important).You were the best.You had tons of friends.You didn’t have to think about going home, where those things didn’t matter.Where you didn’t matter _enough_.

(If there was one thing Steve could agree with Jim Lake Jr. on, it was the shitty-ness of absent fathers.)

But then, Steve had become friends with Eli Pepperjack (over a bag of flour no less) and Eli was, dare he think it, _cool._

Eli got things.Not just because he was super smart, either.He’d listen when Steve talked about his dad, and his mom, and his weird relationship to Coach, who was trying to be his new dad (Coach was a good guy, it was just _weird_ ).Steve knew, with Eli, none of that would be spread around as the next day’s hot gossip either.Not because Eli was too terrified of him to do so, but because Eli was considerate of his feelings (that was something Steve was still struggling to fully understand, despite how nice it made him feel).

Eli forgave him for all the bullying too.Okay, he wouldn’t let Steve forget about it.Though, not out of malice, but to remind Steve not to fall back on old habits or return to his old self.The bully was who he was _before_.His future self was a way better and _cooler_ guy.

Would Aja like New Steve?

Crap, why was he even thinking about this.He should be asleep.It doesn’t matter.She doesn’t matter.She was just a stupid, new, weird girl.

No, not stupid, Steve reminded himself.He needed to stop making snap judgments like that.It would be harder to get to know someone if one were prejudiced against them for petty reasons.That was something his former self would do and he didn’t want to be That Guy anymore.

Aja definitely wouldn’t like That Guy.

Claire hadn’t and she was the most not-influenced-by-popularity girl Steve could think of.So Aja, who didn’t care even more, definitely wouldn’t like That Guy.

Crap, did that mean she wouldn’t like the current him?The not-so-good-but-I’m-trying him?

Oh shit, what if she’d been talking to some of his old victims?Some still hated him, even though he’d apologized.It hurt, but Eli had explained that not everyone would be willing to give him a second chance.He just had to strive to be a better, nicer person in the future and people would genuinely like him more (or, at least, they would have less reason to hate him).

Oh no, _no,_ what if his liking Aja (and subsequent wondering if she’d like him) meant Eli would think he no longer likes him?Except he wasn’t even sure he like liked Eli.Or Aja.

Gah!Why did everything have to be so confusing?

Steve rolled over on his side and glared at the wall of his room like everything was its fault.

When nothing changed, he eventually got on his phone out of boredom.After enough mindless scrolling through his various social media accounts, Steve started putting inquiries into his search engine.

Eventually, he learned that bisexuality and pansexuality existed or, rather, that it was indeed possible to like more than one gender.

Nothing was a complete answer, but the information he found was kind of helpful.


End file.
